I Need You
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: 'I don't need you, but I do, I do, I do.'/ Sam and Freddie are dating but after they have a fight and break up all seems lost. Will they get back together? A Seddie one shot based on 'The Other Side Of The Door' by Taylor Swift


**I Need You**

**A one shot. This isn't exactly a songfic but it's based on the song 'The Other Side Of The Door' by Taylor Swift. And that song has a big role here I also recommend listening to it while reading this. Oh and sorry that I didn't update 'I don't like when friends fight' for awhile now, I don't have much inspiration for it right now but I'll try to write a new chapter soon.**

"_I Don't Need You,_

_But I Do, I Do, I Do."_

**Sam's POV:  
><strong>

"YOU'RE OVERREACTING!" Freddie yells.

"I DON'T OVERREACT!" I yell back.

"YES YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS DO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?" He yells.

"TRUST YOU? SHE WAS ALL OVER YOU AND YOU DID NOTHING!" I yell.

"SHE WAS JUST BEING FRIENDLY. BECAUSE YOU SEE SAM, YOU MAY NOT KNOW THIS BUT THAT'S WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE DO! SOMETIMES THEY ACT NICE!" He yells.

"SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME NOT NORMAL?" I yell.

"SEE YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING OFFENSIVELY!" He yells pacing around the room.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LIKING IT WHEN SOME RANDOM GIRL GOES AROUND FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND HE YELLS AT ME FOR SLAPPING HER FOR THAT!" I yell.

"SLAPPING HER? YOU PRACTICALLY BEAT HER UP! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" He yells.

"WHICH MAKES EVERYTHING TEN TIMES WORSE!" I yell.

"A RELATIONSHIP IS BASED ON TRUST SAM! WHAT KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP CAN WE POSSIBLY HAVE IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" He yells.

"WELL THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP AT ALL!" I yell.

"MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T!" He yells back.

"FINE!" I yell. I can feel my eyes get wet but I refuse to cry. I start walking towards the door.

"Wait, Sam that's not what I meant." He says and takes my hand to stop me from leaving.

"WELL THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN HUH?" I scream at him.

"I just-" I cut him off.

"SERIOUSLY IF I'M JUST SO HORRIBLE THEN WHY HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME?" I scream at him again.

"I never said you're horrible and we love each other!" He yells.

"PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER DON'T SPEND EVERY SECOND OF THEIR DAY FIGHTING!... I'm sorry, it's just not worth it... We're over." I say, then I pull my hand out of his and run out of the apartment. I keep running until I reach the lobby, and only then I finally realize that he's not running after me. Why isn't he running after me? Is he really going to give up so easily? Wait what am I thinking? I'm the one who broke up with him. And I'm glad I did, I don't need him. I never did.

* * *

><p>That whole night he kept texting and calling me but all of his texts were deleted and all of his calls went unanswered. And that's how the next week went. I avoided him as much as possible and he kept trying to talk to me. He even came to my house a couple of times but I completely ignored his existence. Even Carly tried talking me into giving him a chance but I didn't listen. Just like I said before, I don't need him. In fact I'm already over him. And that's how I ended up here – in the ICarly studio, getting ready for a rehearsal a week after our break up. Carly's texting somebody on her phone, Freddie's doing something on his computer and I'm sitting on a chair next to Carly. Freddie looks up from his computer and walks up to me.<p>

"Sam can we talk in the hallway?" he asks me. I'm about to say no but he speaks again before I can even open my mouth.

"It's important." He says.

"Fine." I say standing up. We walk out into the hallway and he closes the door behind us.

"Look. It's been a week and you obviously don't want to have anything to do with me anymore so… I just… I just wanted you to know that I respect your decision and I'm not going to bother you anymore" He says looking down. For some reason I feel my heart sink.

"Really?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah." He whispers.

"I just hope we can still be friends." He says.

"Uh… yeah of course we can." I say trying my hardest to not let my emotions take over me. What's happening to me? I got over him, I shouldn't feel like this… I shouldn't.

"Uh I don't want to interrupt you guys but we have a rehearsal to do." Carly says walking out into the hallway.

"Okay, let's go." I say. Freddie and Carly walk back into the studio but instead of following them I lean on the wall and tightly close my eyes trying to recompose myself. Why am I feeling like this?

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my room and staring at my phone. It's been four days since Freddie and I had that talk and he stuck true to his word. He's acting like our relationship never even happened, but I just can't help but hope that he'll try to get me back again, just one more time. Because I know that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from giving us one more chance if he would. I love him. I thought I got over him but only when he gave up I realized that I didn't. And I want to apologies to him, I want to tell him he was right and that I still love him. But I can't. My stupid pride just won't let me do that. Why didn't I realize this before? I'm so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carls are you here?" I ask walking down the hallway and am about to open her room's door but then I hear it.<p>

"You're going on a date?" It's Carly. Who is she talking to? Who's going on a date?

"Yeah, I just thought that maybe it would help me get over her." I hear Freddie say. He's going on a date? But we broke up just two weeks ago! Does he not realize that I still love him? I turn around and run downstairs and out of the apartment. I run to the only place where I can feel closer to him even if I know he's never going to be mine again - the fire escape. I sit down on the chair that Freddie sits on when he comes here. I feel betrayed, I know that I'm the one who broke up with him but I still can't help but feel like this. Suddenly I notice something that wasn't here before, a guitar. Does Freddie play? I Take the guitar in my hands and start playing a soft melody. Dad thought me how to play when I was little before he… left. I remember how when I was little and I would be feeling strong emotions about something I would write a song about it. It always helped me realize what exactly I'm feeling. Maybe that would help me now too? I haven't played in awhile though.

"I didn't know you play a guitar." I hear a voice behind me and quickly turn around to see Freddie standing there looking at me. What is he doing here? He's the last person I want to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him rudely.

"It's my fire escape, I should be asking you the same thing." He says sitting down on the stairs next to me.

"Shouldn't you be on a date?" I ask him.

"How do you know about that?" He asks confused.

"I overheard you talking to Carly." I say shrugging like it's no big deal, but the truth is that it is a big deal.

"I didn't want you to know that." He says guiltily.

"Why not? I'm the one who broke up with you remember?" I say even though it's killing me inside to say this.

"Yeah, but still." He says looking down.

"So why aren't you on your date?" I ask him.

"I realized I don't want to go. I don't like her that way so it's wrong and stupid to pretend that I do. So I called her and canceled." He says.

"Was she upset?" I ask him.

"No, she understood and was okay with it." He says.

"That's good." I say.

"Yeah." He says. An awkward silence sets between us.

"Play something." He says breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask confused.

"On the guitar. Play something for me." He says again. That's when I realize that I'm still holding the guitar in my hands. The last time I played was the day Melanie went to her boarding school and that was five years ago. But I feel exactly like I would feel when I was little and I would be upset about something. Like I have a whole song in my head and all I have to do is sing it.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Freddie says.

"No, it's fine." I say. Am I really going to do this? Open up to him like that? I look up at the night sky. Oh well, here goes nothing. I start playing a soft music.

"_In The Heat Of The Fight_

_I Walked Away"_

I sing avoiding his eyes.

"_Ignoring Words That You Were Saying,_

_Tryna Make Me Stay."_

I look up at the sky.

"_I Said, 'This Time I've Had Enough.'_

_And You've Called A Hundred Times,_

_But I'm Not Pickin' Up."_

I can't believe that I'm actually singing this.

"_Cause I'm So Mad, I Might Tell You That It's Over._

_But If You Look A Little Closer"_

And what I can't believe even more is what I'm about to sing.

"_I Said, 'Leave' But All I Really Want Is You_

_To Stand Outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, 'I'm In Love With You.'"_

I finally look at him and see that he's looking at me with wide eyes, almost like he can't believe what he's hearing.

"_Wait There In The Pourin' Rain,_

_Come Back For More._

_And Don't You Leave,_

_'cause I Know All I Need_

_Is On The Other Side Of The Door."_

I've never opened up like this to anyone before so why am I doing it now? Oh yeah, cause I love him.

"_Me And My Stupid Pride_

_I'm Sittin' Here, Alone."_

I close my eyes not wanting to see his shocked expression anymore.

"_I'm Going Through The Photographs,_

_Staring At The Phone._

_I Keep Going Back Over_

_Things We Both Said_

_And I Remember The Slammin' Door,_

_And All The Things That I Misread."_

I open my eyes and look at him again.

"_So Babe If You Know Everything_

_Tell Me Why You Couldn't See_

_That When I Left I Wanted You To_

_Chase After Me? Yeah"_

A look of guilt and realization flashes across his face.

"_I Said, 'Leave' But All I Really Want Is You_

_To Stand Outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, 'I'm In Love With You'" _

I feel my eyes get wet but I close them to stop myself from crying.

"_Wait There In The Pourin' Rain,_

_Come Back For More._

_And Don't You Leave,_

_'cause I Know All I Need_

_Is On The Other Side Of The Door."_

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Come on I'm already opening up to him like that, I don't wanna cry in front of him too.

"_And I Scream Out The Window,_

'_I Can't Even Look At You"_

I open my eyes and quickly blink to somehow stop myself from breaking down in front of him.

"_I Don't Need You_

_But I Do, I Do, I Do."_

I sing shaking my head.

"_I Say, There's Nothing You Can Say_

_To Make This Right Again_

_I Mean It,_

_I Mean It"_

He looks confused.

"_What I Mean Is"_

He guiltily looks down.

"_I Said, 'Leave' But Baby All I Want Is You_

_To Stand Outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, 'I'm In Love With You.'_

_Wait There In The Pourin' Rain,_

_Come Back For More._

_And Don't You Leave,_

_'cause I Know All I Need_

_Is On The Other Side Of The Door."_

A tear goes down my face, then another.

"_With Your Face, And Your Beautiful Eyes_

_And The Conversation_

_With The Little White Lies."_

I'm crying now but I do my best to keep singing.

"_And The Faded Picture_

_Of A Beautiful Night_

_You Carried Me From Your Car_

_Up The Stairs"_

Why was I so stupid? This was the best relationship I ever had and I threw all of that away.

"_And I Broke Down Cryin'" _

Well that's definitely true right now.

"_Was She Worth This Mess?"_

All of this happened because some random girl decided to flirt with him. So what that he was mad at me for slapping her? I can believe I let her ruin our relationship.

"_After Everything And That Little Black Dress"_

After everything we've been through I let some girl tear us apart.

"_After Everything I Must Confess"_

I kept telling myself that I don't need him but that's a lie. That was a complete lie. The truth is…

"_I Need You"_

I finish. I nervously look at him, tears still falling out of my eyes. I throw the guitar in his hands, stand up and run away. I run as fast as I can. I run all the way to my house and to my room without stopping. As soon as I reach my room I close and lock the door behind me. Then I jump on my bed and break down crying. I just can't take in anymore, I spent two weeks trying to convince myself that I don't need him and that our break up is for the best but that's not true. I need him, I hate myself for that but I need him. I really do. Suddenly I hear something small hit my window. I look up from my pillow and try to wipe some of my tears on my hand. I hear the same noise again. Wait… is that a… pebble? I get up and walk to my window. My room is on the third floor, I open my window and look at the ground.

"Freddie?" I shout confused.

"I'm in love with you!" He yells. Oh my gosh, is he really doing what I think he's doing?

"I really am!" He shouts again. I can't stop myself from letting out a small laugh at how cheesy he is.

"Are you insane? Do you want my whole neighborhood to see you?" I ask trying to sound mad but I can't stop the small smile from coming on my face.

"Just come down here!" He shouts smiling.

"Wait there" I shout for him to hear and close the window. Then I walk out of my room and down the stairs. I don't wanna face him after singing that song to him and crying in front of him but it looks like he really wants to talk to me. I open the door and walk up to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asks with a chuckle.

"It's not raining but knowing Seattle its' probably going to soon so-" I cut him off.

"No I think you already did enough." I say with a smile.

"…I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"All of this. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that, we could've worked things out but I was too stubborn and stupid for that. And what I sang in that song, all of that is true. I love you and I kept trying to convince myself and everybody around me that I don't need you but the truth is that I do. I really do. I know that sounds really cheesy but it's the truth." I say.

"Sam, none of this was your fault. I should've run after you. Besides, I should've realized that you're just too prideful to admit that you love me like that. Instead I took everything the wrong way and thought that you hate me." He says.

"I could never hate you… much." I say with a chuckle.

"I love you Sam." He says honestly.

"I love you too." I say in the same tone. Then before I can say anything else he puts his hands around me and kisses me. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what's happening but then I come to my senses and start kissing him back. I put my hands on his shoulders and his go around my waist. We kiss for a couple of minutes but then we have to pull away to breath.

"So does this mean we're back together?" I ask.

"No, I just kissed you because I was sleep walking." He says sarcastically and kisses me again. Oh sarcasm, I'm rubbing off on him. I pull away from him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"If you ever tell anyone about that song or… well anything that happed tonight, I'm gonna make sure you never see daylight again." I say seriously.

"Yeah, love you too Sam." He says chuckling. Then we kiss again. I can't believe I ever wanted to give him up.

**So there you go. Sorry if Sam seemed a bit OOC here, I tried to keep everybody in character as much as possible. Please review and tell what you think, oh and follow me on Twitter: _McCurdian4ever I follow back =)**


End file.
